


Mini Golf

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas mini golfing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Golf

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my better ones, but I thought I'd write a short little piece of them playing mini golf because I love the idea of Dean helping Cas learn how to play. It's a really short, very quick read.

“Dean I can’t do this. I keep missing.” Cas said, sighing. He was growing frustrated and didn’t understand why Dean liked this game so much.  
“It’s okay Cas, you just need to bend your knees a little bit more and try not to swing with your whole body.” Dean said, from off to the side.   
He didn’t think he would be able to talk Cas into going to mini golf with him, but he did and Cas was truly awful at it. He of course would never say it out loud, but he thought it was kind of cute whenever he would mess up and look grumpy like a little kid.  
Dean watched as Cas went to swing for the fourth time and missed the ball again. He sighed and looked at Dean, sending him a look that said he hated him for bringing him to something so terrible.  
“Okay Cas, calm down, I’ll help you.” Dean set his putter down and walked over to Cas, standing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, placing his hands on top of Cas’ and leaned forward, causing Cas to lean forward. Cas blushed and looked back at Dean for a moment, who didn’t seem bothered by it.  
“Okay Cas. You bend your knees like this, and you guide your arms back, before swinging them forward, okay? Don’t move anything but your arms. You ready to give it a try?” Dean asked, not moving from his position. Cas nodded his head yes. Dean swung his arms with Cas, laughing at Cas’ look of joy as he hit the ball.  
“Dean, I hit it!” Cas jumped slightly from excitement.  
“See I told you, you could do it!” Dean laughed at Cas. He turned Cas around, still in his arms, and gave him a loving kiss. They broke and smiled at each other.   
“You want to get out of here?” Dean asked Cas, pressing his forehead against Cas’. Cas smiled up at him and nodded, taking Dean’s hand as they walked to the impala.


End file.
